YUGIOH: Sacred Guardians
by Jackpot 2
Summary: Peace has been brought to the world thanks to Team 5D'S, but a new evil threatens that peace. It's up to a new generation of heroes to defeat this new evil. They will have to master the power of the seven Dragon Knight cards and keep them out of the Order's hands if they wish to succeed. A new adventure has begun for Yuji Amano.
1. Exceed Your Limitations!

**Jackpot2: The time has come for the beginning of this fic. I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and sending in OC's. This chapter will serve as a sort of prologue, but also as chapter one. Now my co-writer Network Ruler will say a few words and then we can move on.**

**NetworkRuler: I would like to give credit to Jackpot 2 for posting this fiction and accepting my ideas, but also allowing me be apart of the creative process in creating this fiction. I hope through our combined efforts the story will not only be fully realized, but also the characters will have depth and to also please the eager readers. Though this story takes place in an established universe, we hope to make the story as original as possible because when it comes to writing stories, we aim create ideas that exceed fan expectations. Thank you the fans for your input and ideas, we appreciate ever single one.**

**Jackpot2: That was quite a mouthful. Anyway, we hope you'll enjoy this fic. You'd better, or I'll sick my dog Fang on you. ****Now that that's out of the way, let's get this show started.**

* * *

In a faraway land, a women is seen bowing down to what looked liked an elderly mage. Their faces couldn't be seen, but the women had blond hair, was wearing a blue and pink outfit, and held a scepter in her right hand. The mage she was in front of was wearing purple and blue wizard robes, and was also carrying a scepter.

"Young spellcaster, the time has come for you to begin your mission at long last." The mage spoke with a wise voice.

"I understand, and I will complete this mission without fail." She spoke, lifting up her head.

"Then leave at once, and may the guardians of this land watch over you."

The spellcaster stood up, though her face could still not be seen. "Very well then, but before I depart I must ask you how I will find the one's we seek."

"You will know you have found them when you see them. These heroes will be brave, powerful, and above all focused for the battles at hand."

* * *

"Yahoo!" Shouted a teenager on a Duel Runner. He was on one of the racetracks that are used for Turbo Duelists. "This is incredible!" The young teen was wearing a red vest over a long-sleeved grey shirt, with blacks pants, a belt, and blue sneakers. He had spiky dark blue hair, with red highlights, eden green eyes, and a crystal earring on his left ear, though none of that could be seen over his red and black helmet. He was riding a standard grey Duel Runner.

A ringing was heard on the console before it showed the face of a 19 year old women, with long black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a white blouse under a lime green jacket, with blue jeans. She had a scowl on her face. "Yuji, your runner is reaching it's limits at this speed. You'll overload the runner!" She warned the teen.

Yuji cracked a smirk. "If I've reached my limit, then I'll exceed my limitations!" Yuji declared, cranking the engine to maximum power. The women sighed and was about to yell back to get him to stop when Yugi cut the connection. He was going faster than he should of been going on the runner, before he noticed smoke coming out from the front. Before he could even have time to blink, the Duel Runner started to overheat and in a split second Yuji was blinded with smoke. Although he couldn't see, Yuji knew that he was on a collision course towards a wall, so he jumped right at the last second. He landed on the grass with a thud before the runner he was on crashed into the wall and exploded in a heap of flame. "Whoa, that could have been bad if I stayed on a second later." Yuji said to himself.

He got up and removed his helmet. He was about to exit the scene when he felt a hand touch his left shoulder. He tense up and slowly looked behin him to find the women he was talking to earlier. "Hello Yuji. I'm relived that you weren't hurt." She said with a fake smile.

"Well so am I, and I'd kinda liked to keep it that way." He said with a weak laugh.

The women's smile faded and was replaced by a look of anger. "The only reason I'm glad you weren't hurt was because if you were I wouldn't be able to talk to you about listining to your cousin." Her blue eyes were now glaring intently at the cowering boy.

* * *

**Move 1: Exceed Your Limitations**

"I can't believe you crashed another Runner! That's the third one this month!" The women shouted. She and Yuji were now in some kind of garage. It was littered with tools on a desk nearby, and several different runner parts. There was a door to the left of the table Yuji was sitting at. The women was standing in front of the table like a police officer interrogating a criminal.

"I'm sorry Ami, but it's not my falut that those Runner's couldn't handle my need for speed." Yugi defended.

"That's becasue they weren't designed for that kind of speed."

Yuji sighed. "Look I'm sorry about that, but I'm just so excited that my Runner will finally be ready soon, and I guess I kinda forgot that I was on a rental."

Ami pinched the bridge of her nose before speaking again. "I get that your excited, but you have to learn to control you impluses for speed."

"I know."Yuji said, rolling his eyes. "But I'm really looking forward to it finally being compeleted. Afterall, I built it singel handedly." He said standing up proudly.

"But if it weren't for me, then you probably would have never gotten it up and running." Said a man coming throught he doorway. He had black hair, sligthly spiky, was wearing a blue mechanics jumpsuit, and had green eyes. Yuji and Ami turned to face him. "Not to mentioend I was one who found the right engine for it, helped you calibrate it's speed, supplied you with the right parts, etc."

Yuji sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head sheepisly. "You got me there Hughes."

Ami addressed the man, slighlt bowing. "I am very sorry that my cousin ruined another of your Runner's. I will make sure that Yuji will pay for all of the damages."

"Yeah I'm-Hey wait a minute. I don't have that kind of money!"

"The maybe you shouldn't have crashed that Runner then." Ami said, glaring at Yuji with a muderous look in her eyes. If looks could kill, then Yuji would have been dead three times over.

Hughes laughed at this, gaining confused stares from both of them. "It's alright. The insurence will cover for the damages." He then looked directly at Yuji. "Besides, I can understand your excitement. Not a lot of people can say they've actually built their own Runenr, especially if their from a city as big as this one."

"Well, it's like you said eariler Hughes. I would have never gotten this far if it weren't for all of your help, so thanks. Besides, I've picked up a few thigns from you that will surely help me out next time. I've been working on it for six long months, and it'll be finally ready in time for the Fortune Cup." Yugi then lifted a fist in the air. "Nothing will stop me from Turbo Dueling in the tournament!" He excalimed.

"Not unless your too late to compete. Look at the time." Ami pointed out, pointing at a clock that was hanging above the door. The clock read "eleven thirty".

Yuji looked up at the clock and a worried expression crossed his face. "Oh man, I can't believe I lost track of time again! I'm going to be late!"

Hughes brought out a black labtop and typed something on it before looking over the screen. He then turned the screen so Yuji and Ami could see it. It showed a map of the city and on the upper right hand cornor it said in bold letters "**NEW DOMINO CITY**" "If you take this route here, then you should be able to just barely make it to the start of the tournament."

"Thanks Hughes! I better leave right now!" Yugi said, about to make a run for it towards the door.

"Hold on Yuji!" Ami said just before Yuji could leave. "We're still not done talking about how you'll make it up to Hughes." Yuji was about to say something back until Ami continued. "But I guess it could wait until the tournament is over. Make sure you do your best." She said, with a small smile on her face.

Yuji flashed her a thumbs up. "I'll do more than just my best. I'll win the whole thing."

"Well you won't be able to do both if your just standing around there." Hughes said.

"Oh, your right. Later Ami. Stop by the stadium later to watch me kick but and take names!" Yuji then bolted out of the garage.

Ami shook her head. "That kid is as energentic as always."

* * *

Not to far off from the Duel Runner track, a lot of people were gathered around in front of a wide stage at New Domino Park. On each side of the stage, were a statue of a wooden Duel Runner. Near the stage, was a registration booth labeled Fortune Cup Entry, where a women with long curly lavender hair that almost covered her left eye was sitting. She had bright blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a grey sweater, with a long black skirt that covered her legs, though still showed her long magenta boots. She has an armband of the same color on each arm, magenta colored tear shaped earrings and a pearl necklace.

Many of the gathered people were conversing with one another, other's were going over their decks, and some were just showing up. The women lifter up her right sleeve to look at her watch. The time read "11:45". Her phone then started ringing and after seeing who it was she picked up right away. "This is Daphne speaking." She spoke in a calm and slightly emotionless voice.

"How is the tournament looking so far?" A male voice asked on the other end.

"So far it's a good turnout. Over 500 duelist have registered for the tournament." She answered.

"Good. After 12:00, report back to me with all of the entry forms."

"I understand Director Tsubasa." After she hung up, she continued her job.

Among the contestants, there was one who was leaning on the side of the wall. His brown eyes were closed, as the wind blew threw his white spiky hair. It was oddly enough spiked backwards. He was wearing a blue shirt, under a green jacket. He had on black jeans, black spiked boots, and a gold belt with a blue crystal in the center of the middle. He opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. "So this is the famous Fortune Cup huh?" He said to himself. He then looked at all of the duelists that are in the competition. "These duelists are all a joke in my opinion, but for some reason I can't shake off this feeling that something big will happen." He then dug into his left pocket and took out his deck. "But no matter what happens I will not be defeated. I will win this tournament. I must win if I want to restore my family's honor."

Another of the contestants was sitting down at one of the nearby benches, playing with a cross shaped necklace she wore around her neck. She had long brown hair tied into a high ponytail with two bangs framing her face, and purple eyes. Each bang was dyed a mixture of yellow and indigo. She was wearing a brown tank top with long blue gloves that extend up to her elbow. Her white skirt had a small keychain of a feather on it. She also had on black shoes. "It's almost time." She said to herself. "I don't know how well I'll do here, but I refuse to quit just because I'm nervous. I'll prove to everyone that female duelists can be just as tough as any male duelist out there."

* * *

As Yuji is running towards the stadium he checks his phone to see that he is running out of time. 'I gotta make! I gotta make it! I gotta make it!' He repeated in his mind over and over again. He runs more and more, pushing people out of the way and almost getting run over by a few cars. "Whoops! Sorry! Pardon me maim!"

Seeing the park on the horizon his sense of fatigue fades as he gets near the entrance. "Yes! Looks like I'm gonna make it!" Things looked like they were looking up for Yuji and that he'd make it in time to register...until he saw just how many people were in-between him and the booth. "Aw man! Can't I catch a break just this once today?!" He looked at his watch again and it read "11:58". He took a deep breath before he charged into the crowd, with his mind set on the registration booth.

* * *

Daphne looked at her watch again and saw that it was just about time for her to leave. "Only less than a minute left, then I'll have to report directly to Director Tsubasa." She said.

Daphne was about to gather up all of the entry forms when she saw what looked liked dust cloud coming from the somewhere inside the crowd. When she got a better look, she saw that the source of it was coming from Yuji, who was running probably even faster than a Duel Runner could go. He was able to break through he crowd and made all the way to the booth.

"I'd like to...register for...the tournament if...I'm not too late..." Yuji said, panting from the sprint."

Daphne took another quick peek at her watch before looking black at the blue haired boy. "You've barely made it here. I was just about to close up." She took out an entry form and handed it and a pen to Yuji. "Just fill this out and your all set."

"Thanks." Yuji said, regaining some of his strength. He then started filling out the form. It took less than two minutes for him to finish before handing it back to Daphne.

"You will also be required to hold onto this card." She passed him a blank card. "It will allow us to track your movements within the city, and will broadcast all of you duels so there will be no cheating." She explained.

"Okay, but why do we need these if were gonna be dueling in the Fortune Cup stadium?" Yuji asked confused.

"You'll find out soon." Daphne said, gathering her things. "Now if you excuse me, I must be going now." After that, she left the now empty booth.

"I bet she is a lot of laughs in a conversation." Yuji said sarcastically. He looked at the blank card, then the back to see if there was anything else on it. He found nothing, so he pocketed the card and went into the sea of the crowd to wait until the tournament started.

Another moment or so passed before smoke was shown on the stage. In the center, a platform was rising up, showing a man in a pink suit jacket, black pants, a curly mustache, and black hair styled into a large pompadour. He was holding a microphone in his right hand. "Welcome ladies and gentleman! Duelists of all ages! The time now has begun to start the Fortune Cup!" This got the crowd cheering in excitement, even Yuji. "I, your MC, shall referee this tournament! Now let me explain the rules for it!

As you all know, the Fortune Cup usually consists of eight duelists chosen to compete by invitation only. However, in honor of Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions latest new project, we've changed the format for the tournament. Each duelist has received a tracking card, which will be used to monitor your duels. The purpose for that is because you are all gonna race to the main stadium for the Fortune Cup!" The MC explained. This made many of the duelists confused when he mentioned hey would have to race. "Your goal is to reach the Fortune Cup stadium within two hours. To reach it, you must go through the city, where you will encounter on another. If that happens, then you can either duel against each other or you can team up to reach the stadium and eliminate the competition! When your defeated, you're card will turn red and will say three words saying You have lost! The duelists who make it in time will precede to the first round!" He continued.

"I see." The white haired duelist said, now standing straight up. "So that's the reason for this."

"You are forbidden to use Duel Runners or any other form of transportation for the duration of the race! You must make it in time by your own power alone. Your rating in the tournament will depend on how well you perform in all of your matches!"

"How well we perform?" Asked the brown haired girl. "What do they think this is? Some kind of contest?"

"Work hard to aim for the top, because the time has come for the Fortune Cup to begin!" Announced the MC. This caused an uproar of cheers from the crowd of duelists. They were cheering so loud that it was possible to lose your hearing in all of the commotion.

After he said that, all of the competing duelists began their race towards the stadium, most of them going the main way, while other's took a different approach. The only one left was Yuji, who had a wide grin on his face.

"Alright! Time to get to work! I'll definitely make my way in this tournament, and win it all!" He declared before he ran off.

* * *

"It has begun sir." Daphne spoke on her phone. She was riding in a limo that had the insignia KC on the side of it.

"Excellent." A man spoke on the other line. At the Kaiba Corp headquarters, he was in a large office with a wide desk and several Middle Ages antiques were placed in his office. He was looking out the large winding behind him, so his face couldn't be seen. He has straight long blonde hair, and was wearing a pure white suit. "I'm curious to see just how far some of these people will get in this tournament. Make sure that the hidden camera's we set up are all working."

"As you wish Director. I should also let you know that Prime Minster Lazar wants to meet with you today." Daphne informed. "Should I reschedule or-"

"Let him come." The Director interrupted. "I have something I've been meaning to discuss with him anyway."

"Very well then. I'll contact him at once sir."

"See to it that you do."

* * *

"There's no way I'm not gonna make to the that arena! I'm aiming to go all the way!" Yuji said. He was running through a shortcut to said arena, but had yet to encounter any opponents so far. He kept running until he ran into someone right as he made a left turn. "Ow! How is it I managed to get off an overheated Runner without a scratch, but I end up with a broken nose from running into one guy!?" He said to himself. He backed away slightly and looked up at who he ran into. It was a teen around his age, with curly brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a plain green T-shirt and beige shorts, and brown loafers. "You okay man?"

The teen was clutching his own nose for a moment before looking at Yuji. "Yeah I'm fine, but you better watch where your going next time." He said, hsi voice nasally from holding his nose. He then noticed a duel disk on his left arm. As soon as he felt the pain fade away he let go of his nose. "Hey are you competing in the Fortune Cup?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Because I'm in it too." Izaki pulled out a standard New Domino City duel disk from behind him.

Yuji smiled at the luck he had of finding an opponent this early on in the tournament. "Then I guess there's only one thing to do then..." He began as backed away from his opponent. "...And that's to win this duel!"

"The only one walking away a winner here will be me. The name's Izaki by the way."

"My name is Yuji Amano. Now let's go! Time to Exceed My Limitations!" He activated his duel disk, which started spinning rapidly before the edges of the disk extended in points of a star. As soon as both duelists activated their Duel Disks, they drew their five cards. 'Let's duel!"

Yuji: 4000  
Izaki: 4000

"I'll start this off." Izaki declared, drawing a card and bringing his hand up to six. "I'll stat off with Flying Kamakiri #1 in attack mode!" (ATK: 1400 Level 4) He slapped a card on the disk and a humanoid mantis like insect with four arms and wings. "I'll then place one card facedown on the field." He said placing a card in the spell and trap zone. A vertical backing appeared behind the insect monster. "Now let's see what you got."

"If you insist. I draw!" Yuji drew his sixth card. He took a quick look from his hand before looking at Flying Kamakiri #1. 'Of all the duelists I could have met, I just had to face off against an Insect duelist. Man bugs give me the creeps, but I can't let that stop me from dueling.'

"I summon Voltic Kong in attack mode!" (ATK: 1800 Level 4) In front of Yuji appeared a yellow gorilla with electricity surging around him. I'll end my turn with a facedown. Your move."

Izaki drew his card, but was thinking over Yuji's last move. 'That's strange. He didn't attack my monster last turn. Is it because he's worried about it's effect?' He then looked at his hand. He smirked at what he saw. 'But it doesn't matter with what I have got in my hand right here. All I need to do is wait until I draw one more card.'

"I'll release my Flying Kamakiri to summon my Empress Mantis!" (ATK:2200 Level 6) Flying Kamakiri transformed into an orb of rainbow light before Empress Mantis appeared in it's place. It was a large pink mantis with yellow legs and white fur around it's neck and at the top of her blades.

'Another bug?'

"Now I'll attack your Voltic Kong with my Empress." Izaki through his hand out. "Go Royal Sickle!" The large mantis raised both of her sickles before charing at Voltic Kong.

"Sorry, but I'm not gonna let that happen! I activate the trap card Fairy Box!" Yuji's facedown card lifted up, showing a carnival game before it materialized in-between both monsters. "With this card's effect I can toss a coin and call either heads or tails. If i call it right, then your monsters attack decreases to zero."

"What?" Izaki said in surprise.

"But if I'm wrong then the attack continues." A coin appeared in midair before it started spinning. "Now let's see which of us is lucky. I call tails!" The coin then dropped to the ground. When it landed it showed an upside down puzzle. "Well I guess that solves one of life's questions. Voltic Kong, counterattack with Votic Punch!"

The yellow gorilla slammed it's hands on it's chest a few times before he charged at the weakened empress. (ATK: 2200-0) His right hand cackled with electricity before he slammed it right in the insect's face, destroying it. (Izaki: LP 4000-2200)

Izaki noticed his deck was glowing yellow before a card slipped out of it and into the graveyard. "Hey, what gives?"

"I think it's my Voltic Kong giving you a taste of his special ability. Whenever he inflicts damage, you lose a card from the top of your deck for every Light Attributed monster I have on the field. As you can see i have one, so that means you lose one card." Yuji explained.

Izaki gritted his teeth before playing a new card. "You may have saved yourself this turn, but because of you I can remove both my Insect's from play to summon this!" Both transparent images of Flying Kamakiri #1 and Empress Mantis appeared from the graveyard, before they merged together. A red centipede easily around Empress Mantis' height appeared. (ATK:2800 Level 8) "I end my turn with one facedown."

"My turn. Draw!" Yuji drew his next card. "First I'll give up five-hundred life points to keep my Fiary Box in play." A red aura covered Yuji for a moment before going in the box. (Yuji: LP 4000-3500)

"Then I'll summon Queen's Knight in attack mode!" A women with long blonde hair appeared. She was wearing red armor, with a matching shield and sword. (ATK: 1500 Level 4) "Then I'll play the equip spell Copy Sword. Thanks to this spell, I can increase a Warrior type monster's attack strength equal to the original attack strength of one of my monsters on the field." A new sword replaced the female knights current one. It started absorbing energy from Voltic Kong, strengthening her. (ATK: 1500-3300)

"Now cut that bug down to size with Queen's Slash!" Yuji commanded. The knight obeyed and jumped up into the air, bringing her sword down on her foe.

"I activate the trap card Butterfly Shield!" His facedown card activated, showing a butterfly shaped shield.

"I may have a clue what that does but I'll ask anyway: What does it do?"

"This card can be equipped to an Insect type monster. When the monster is selected as an attack target I can send the top card of my deck to the graveyard. If the card sent to the graveyard is an insect monster, then I can negate your attack." Izaki flipped the top card of his deck, the card being another insect humanoid, though is more like a knight. A transparent image of the knight was sucked into the shield, and blocked Queen's Knight's attack.

"I'll place one card facedown, and that's all I can do. Your move."

"I draw, and then play the spell card Exterminator Raid." A spell card showing several exterminators firing flame throwers at a large group of Insect monsters. "Thanks to this card's effect, I have to send the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard. If any of those cards are an Insect monster, then you take 400 points of damage for each one. If no insect monsters are sent to the graveyard by this card's effect, then I'll take 2000 points of damage."

"That's a pretty risky move." Yuji said. "If you don't end up drawing the right cards, then you could end up losing this duel."

"You'd think that, but when my deck is stacked with this many insects then I have nothing to worry about." He drew five cards from his deck, and placed them all into the graveyard. Among them were Neo Bug, Metal Armored Bug, Bottomless Trap Hole, Fulfillment of the Contract, and Mantis Trader. "That's three insect's, meaning you take 1200 points of damage." Three beams of light were shot out of his Duel Disk, and fired right at Yuji. He tried to block the attack with his arms, but they managed to push him back. (Yuji: LP 3500-2300)

"And to think I already had a hard time fighting off normal bug attacks." Yuji said to himself, shuddering at the thought.

"Then you'll have your hands full blocking this next attack from my Doom Dozer, but first I'll activated the Mantis Trade I sent to the graveyard's effect." A standing on it's hind legs, wearing a trader outfit appeared, before vanishing in the blink of an eye. "When he's sacrificed for an effect of a spell card, I can move a Continuos Spell Card from my deck to m hand." A card slid out from his Duel Disk. "Now I'll activate it! Go Chain Insection!" A chain with some bug parts shot out of the card before wrapping around Yuji's Fairy Box.

Yuji was trying to figure out what that chain's effect is. Since his Trap Card was still in play, it meant that it couldn't destroy it, but that worried him a little.

"I bet your probably wondering why there's a chain around your little carnival game." Izaki said.

"Is it closed down due to technical difficulties?" Yuji joked.

"Your close. With this I can banish any number of Insect monsters from my graveyard and then target a face-up spell or trap card my opponent controls. As long as this card is on the field the effects of the targeted card is negated and you take 500 points of damage during your standby phase. Oh, and just so you'll know, this card will remain on the field for a number of turn's equal Insect monster I removed for this card's effect."

"Then that means..." Yuji realized.

"That's right!" Izaki finished. "I banish four of my Insects, to keep this card on the field for four turns!" Flying Kamakiri #1, Empress Mantis, Insect Knight, and Neo Bug were removed from the graveyard. The chain started glowing, and the Fairy Box looked as if it was shutting down. "Then I'll summon my Chainsaw Insect in attack mode!" (ATK: 2400 Level 4) A beetle with a set of chainsaw's on it's pincers appeared, snapping them in anticipation.

"Now Doom Dozer, devour that monkey!" Doom Dozer dove underground, leaving a large crater where it once was. Voltic Kong was looking back and forth for the oncoming centipede, until he felt the earth shaking beneath him. Before he had time to react, Voltic kong was swallowed whole by Doom Dozer.

Yuji had a hand to his mouth, as if he was about to barf. "I think I'm gonna be sick." (Yuji: LP 2300-1300) He then noticed that Doom Dozer was not done yet and went after Yuji. He rammed into him, knocking him down before grabbing the top card of his deck and swallowed it as well.

"Look's like I forgot to mentioned that he has an effect similar to Voltic Kong." Izaki explained smugly.

Yuji got up from the attack. 'This is bad. If he attacks with Chainsaw Insect and it destroys Queen's Knight, then I'll lose my next turn because of his spell card. But I'm not gonna let that happen. I won't allow myself to lose so early on in the tournament!' He thought in his mind, determined to win.

"Sorry, but it look like this is the end of the line for you. Now go Chainsaw Insect and end this!" Chainsaw Insect spread out his wings before flying towards Queen's Knight. An explosion occurred the second it made contact. Nothing could be seen due to the smoke that was formed formed he impact. Izaki's monster flew out of it a landed right by his master's side. Izaki had a triumphant grin on his face, thinking he won, until the smoke finally cleared and showed Yuji unharmed. (Yuji: LP 1300) His facedown card was missing and there were now four cards in his hand. "I don't get it, how did you survived that attack?"

"It's all thanks to a little something I like to call Defense Draw!" Yuji said, the events form the last attack playing in his mind. "Thanks to that Trap, I was able to protect myself from taking any damage from your monster, and I could draw one card afterwards. Plus, I get another card since Chainsaw Insect attacked."

"Darn it!" Izaki mumbled under his breath. I end my turn."

"It's my move now. Draw!" Yuji drew his next card, and smiled at what he drew. This smile didn't last long though, because the chain on the deactivated Fairy Box pierced him. (Yuji: LP 1300-800) "Alright, time I take control of this duel. I summon Dark Valkyria in attack mode!"An angel with sliver hair, blue battle armor, and black wings appeared on Yuji's field. (ATK: 1800 Level 4) "Next I'll activate my Double Summon Spell Card!" The card showed a sorceress combating a Gazelle. "This card let's me make an additional summon this turn, so please give a warm round of applause for Crusader of Endymion!" A Spellcaster emerged out of the card wearing thin brown robes. However, it cast a spell causing heavy blue armor pieces to levitate and almost attach itself to the monster. Blue rings formed around the Spellcaster's limbs as the armor pieces protected the monster. It also had an axe on each side of it's armor. (ATK: 1900 Level 4)

"What good will those two do you?" Izaki questioned at the sight if the new monsters.

"Your about to find out." Yuji responded confidently. "I play these two Spell Cards!" Both cards had an image of a warrior surrounded in a whirlwind of flaming feathers. "Go Supervise!" Both the dark fairy and the spellcaster were covered in the same flaming feathers for a few seconds before vanishing, giving them both a red aura. "Now both of my Valkyria and Crusader gain their Gemini effects."

"Gemini effects?" Izaki exclaimed in shock. "Don't tell me your..."

"That's right! I'm a Gemini Duelist!" Yuji exclaimed proudly. "And now your about to see my real power in action."

"Real power?"

"Of course! First I'll use Dark Valkyria's effect. When she's on the field I can place one Spell Counter on her, and increase her attack points by 300." The jewel on Valkyria's helmet started glowing (ATK:1800-2100) "Now let's give Endymion's effect a spin. Once per turn, if I can place a Spell Counter on any card I can place them on, then he get's 600 attack points for the rest of this turn." The glyph on Endymion's armor started glowing, as did Dark Valkyria's helmet. The second it did, both monsters glowed with immense power. (ATK: 2100-2500) (ATK: 1800-2400)

"Like that will make much of a difference! My Dozer is still too strong for either of my monsters!"

"That won't be a problem once I activate my Valkyria's effect. By removing one Spell Counter from her, I can destroy one card on the field." Dark Valkria's jewel stopped glowing (ATK: 2400-2100). "I'll use her effect to destroy your Doom Dozer." Dark Valkryia shot a beam from the jewel at Doom Dozer, destroying the bug.

"Now my Endymion will destroy your Chainsaw Insect!" The spellcaster started to get into a stance as suddenly a glyph contained in a circle located on the crusader's armor started to glow as runes started to light up all around his armor. With a huge step forward, his right fist started to glow as he pulled back its arm and formed a fist. The glyphs finished lighting up as Crusader of Endymion's fists glowed with a bright light. The monster dashed over to Chainsaw Insect and punched it as hard as it could, destroying the insect with ease. (Izaki: LP 2200-2100)

"Now my Valkyria will end this! Go Dark Sprial Magic!" Dark Valkyria charged up dark magic in her hands and blasted that energy at Izaki.

"I actiavte the trap Negate Attack!" A portal appeared in front of the Insect Duelist, absorbing the attack. "Thanks to this your battle phase ends!"

"I'll end my turn with a face-down."

"My move." Izaki drew his nect card. He smirked when he saw what he drew. "I think it's about time I end this duel. I summon Insect Priest in attack mode!" A humanoid ant in a green robe and holding a staff appeard. (ATK: 1500 Level 4) "Then I'll use his effect. When this card is normal summoned I can discard two monsters in my hand with the same name to add a Ritual monster and a ritual spell from my deck." He discard two copies of Basic Insect from his hand, and two cards automatically shot out of his deck and into his hand.

"I didn't know there was a Ritual card for Insect Monsters?" Yuji said surprised.

"Well there is, and your about to see it in action. I activate the Ritual Spell card Cockroach Conversion!" The image of the card looked like a man inside a chamber and outside there is bug armor. "By offering up both my priest and an Insect Knight in my hand, I can call forth my strongest monster!" Insect Priest vansihed as Izaki discarded another card. Brown armor started to form around the spot his last monster was standing until a it formed a large cockroach. "Say hello to my Cockroach Golem!" The armor formed a large monstrous cockroach. It had the typical appearance any cockroach aside from the armor it now wore. (ATK: 2000 Level 8)

"Out of all the Insects he had to bring out, it had to be a cockroach." Yuji mumbled to himself. "But for all the hype you were giving about this monster, I was expecting it would have a lot more attack points." He said, noticing the golem's surprisingly low attack strength.

"Then I'll use his special ability." Izaki proclaimed. "Golem attack! Destroy his Dark Valkyria!" Cockroach Golem crawled to Dark Valkyria. The dark fairy was ready, preparing another of her attacks until... "When my monster attacks another monster with more attack points, it gains five hundred extra attack points." (2000-2500) The large cockroach grew bigger as it was suddenly over her. She tried to blast it with her magic, but it just bounced off it's armor. The cockroach then jumped into the air and landed right on her, creating a cloud of smoke. (Yuji: LP 800-700)

"And what's more, those attack points stick around until my monster leaves the field. So I'll just place one card facedown, and let you make your move, because it will be your last in this duel!" Izaki bellowed.

"Has anyone ever told you you talk too much?" Yuji asked, a little annoyed. "Anyway, I'll use Supervise's second effect! When the monster equipped with it is destroyed, I can bring back one Normal monster from my Graveyard to the field. Arise again Queen's Knight!" The female knight made a reappearance to the field. (ATK: 1500 Level 4)

"Doesn't matter now! Just oe more turn and this duel's mine!"

Yuji looked at his deck. 'I got to finish him off this turn, otherwise I will lose' He thought. 'Please give me something I can work with.' He closed his eyes and drew his card. He reopened them right when the chain pierced him again. (Yuji: LP 700-200) 'This might help.' "I play the Spell Gemini Draw!" The card showed the outline for four monsters around a deck. "Now for every Gemini monster in my Graveyard, I get to draw one card. I have three, so that means I get three cards!" Yuji drew his extra cards, bringing his hand up to four.

'This could work.' Yuji smirked at the new hand he drew. "First I'll summon my King's Knight in attack mode!" A man in royal yellow armor appeared by Queen's Knight's side. Like her, he had blonde hair and wielded a shield and sword though in the opposite hands, but he also wore a blue cape and a golden crown. "And when I summon King's Knight while I have Queen's Knight on the field, then I get to summon Jack's Knight straight from my deck!" A third knight appeared in-between the other two. He was wearing blue armor, with a blue helmet and like his comrades he had blonde hair and a shield and sword.

"And now, I'll play Polymerization, and fuse all three of my monsters!" The three knights nodded to each other before they raised their swords. They soon transformed in three lights, red, yellow, and blue respectively, before they swirled around in a portal.

"As the power of three merge into one, I call forth a mighty knight of honor to aid me in this battle! Fight by my side! Arcana Knight Joker!" Yuji chanted. Out of the portal emerged a massive knight with a black and gold armor carrying a large sword and a shield attached to his left wrist. Unlike the knights that formed him who had blonde hair, this one had long purple hair that went over his shoulders. (ATK: 3800 Level 9)

"Th-Th-That's impossible!" Izaki managed to get out "That card is one of the rarest cards in the world! Only two copies have ever been made! Where did someone like you get a card like that?!"

Yuji chuckled at Izaki's reaction. "Let's just say that is was a gift. Now let's get back to the duel, because my turn isn't over yet. Next I'll equip Joker with Lighting Blade." An electric sword appeared in the knight's other hand. He crossed the two swords together as is power rose. (ATK: 3800-4600) "As you can probably guess, this new sword increases his attack by eight hundred attack points, which is just enough to take you down!"

'Or so you think.' Izaki thought, looking at his facedown card. 'Once you attack, I'll activate my Mirror Force Trap card and bounce it right back. Then on my next turn I'll end this duel.'

"Now Arcana Knight Joker! Attack his Cockroach Golem with Thunder Clap Slash!" The knight uncrossed his swords and charge at the large insect.

"I activate my Trap Mirror Force!" Izaki yelled, flipping the card up. A barrier appeared in front of him and his monster. "Now your toast!"

"I don't think so!" Yuji countered. "I activate my Joker's effect. If he's targeted by a Spell card, Trap card, or Effect monster's effect, I can negate that effect by discarding the same kind of card from my hand! So I'll discard my urgent tuning trap to end this duel!" Yuji slid the card in the Graveyard. When Joker swiped his swords at the barrier, it shattered upon impact. Joker then crossed his swords again as he cut right through Cockroach Golem. (Izaki: LP2100-0000)

"No way!" Izaki shouted as the force of the attack knocked him on his back.

"Victory feels glorious!" Yuji said, holding up his hands into a V sign while giving a wide closed eyed smile.

The holograms faded away as Izaki got up. "That was a good game." He complemented the Gemini Duelist.

Yuji gave him a smile and extended his right hand. "You too. I never imagined that my first tournament duel would be this challenging."

"Well if you thought I was a challenge then your gonna be sorry if you go up against even stronger opponents than me."

"Please." Yuji scoffed, raising a fist. "I'll take on any challenge that come's my way, no matter who I'm up against!"

Izaki laughed at how much confidence Yuji laughed, before they heard a beeping sound. Izaki realized it was coming from his pocket and what he pulled out was the tracking card, though now it was red and it said "You have lost" on it. "Well I guess I better get going. Make sure you win this tournament Yuji." Izaki said, turning around and walking the other direction.

"That's what planned on doing from the start." Both duelists then went their different ways.

* * *

It had been around an hour since Yuji dueled found an opponent, and he was looking a little bored. "Man, I never realized how hard it would be to find an opponent, but on the bright side at least I'm getting closer to the arena."

Yuji had no idea that someone was behind him until the person made him/herself known. "Hold it right there!"

Yuji stopped in his tracks when he head the vive and mentally sighed. 'I just had to jinx myself.' He thought. He turned around and saw a women with long blonde hair at the front with green eyes, wearing a pink jacket with a purple shirt, blue mini shirt, and pink boots. "Who are you?"

The girl smirked. "My name is Magisa Spellmen."

* * *

**Preview**

Yuji: This tournament has so many different duelists, each as powerful as the next. There's one of them who wins without taking any damage, another who defeated thirty duelists in less than an hour, and there's even one who defeated ten duelists at once! But it looks like I'm that guys next opponent.

Magisa: I wonder if you have what it takes to defeat someone like that.

Teru: Now it is time for the recital to begin. Dance my beautiful monsters!

Yuji: Next time: Gathering of the Rivals!

Yuji: I'll exceed my limitations!

* * *

**OC Cards:**

**Cockroach Golem**

**Level 8/ Insect/ Earth/ Ritual/Effect Atk 2000 Defense 2000**  
**Every-time it battles a monster with more attack points, this card gains 500 attack during the battle phase, and keeps it as long as it's on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.**

**Mantis Trader**  
**Lvl 4/ Insect/ Atk 1000/ Def 1000**  
**When this card is tributed for the effect of a spell card you can add a continuous spell card from your deck or graveyard to your hand.**

**Insect Priest**  
**Lvl 4/ Insect/ Atk 1500/ Def 1000**  
**When this card is normal summoned you can discard two monsters in your hand with the same name to add a Ritual monster and a ritual spell from your deck to your hand.**

**Chain insection.  
Continuous spell card.  
Banish any number of insect monsters from your graveyard and then target a face-up spell or trap card your opponent controls, as long this card is on the field the effects of the targeted card is negated and your opponent takes 500 damage during their standby phases. This card will remain on the field for a number of turn equal insect monster you removed for this card's effect.**

**Exterminator Raid**  
**Normal Spell card**  
**Send the top 5 cards from your deck to the graveyard and for each Insect monster sent to the graveyard your opponent takes 400 damage. If no Insect monsters are sent to the graveyard by this card's effect you take 2000 damage.**  
**  
****Copy Sword  
Equip Spell Card  
Equip this card to any normal monster on the field and choose form one of two ****effects. 1: Increase the equipped monsters attack equal to another monster you have on your side of the field. 2: The equipped monster gains the same effects as one monster on the opponents side of the field.**

**Gemini Draw  
Normal Spell Card  
For every Gemini monster in your graveyard, draw one card from the deck.**

**And so ends chapter one, the first of many hopefully. I decided to wait to post this as a birthday present to NetworkRuler, so happy birthday NR! As you saw, there will be OC cards in this fic and you are all more than welcomed to submit you ideas. Hope to update this, as well as some of my mroe prominent fics soon. Later.**


	2. Gathering of the Rivals

**Here is chapter two. As most of you may have noticed, there were some inconsistencies in the last chapter...but hey, it's Yugioh for crying out loud. There's always going to be some inconsistencies every now and then. Now before I let Network Ruler speak, I just want to say one thing to Guest, who asked if we could add some lemons in some of our chapters:**

**No way in hell! There will be no sexual themes in this fanfic. If you were hoping for that, then don't even bother reading this!**

**Now onto Network Ruler with the weather:**

**I just want to thank the fans for their patience because we writers don't have all the time in the world, we are trying our best to write each chapter there are sometimes blocks that will make it harder for us to release the fic sooner. So my message to the fans is to please keep supporting us giving us your ideas. This is Network Ruler signing off.**

**With that out of the way, let's start the second chapter.**

* * *

Yuji remained standing where he was after encountering Magisa Spellmen. He was expecting to run into other Duelists as he neared the arena, but he just wasn't prepared, especially since he had to jinx himself after complaining about not finding an opponent.

"So are we gonna duel, or are you just gonna stand there and stare at me?" Magisa asked, with a serious expression on her face.

Yuji nodded. "Uh, yeah. I might as well introduce myself." Yuji said, regaining his compouser before flashing her a V sign with his fingers. "My name is Yuji Amano, and I'm the Duelist who's gonna go all the way in this tournament!" He flashed her his signature smile before taking out his Duel Disk.

Magisa laughed a little before walking a little closer towards Yuji, taking out her own Duel Disk, which was a pink model of the standard Duel Disks, though had the gems replaced with magic circles. She spoke as she kept walking. "Well your confident, I'll give you that. But there is no way you can defeat me. I've won several easy matches so far, and they'll just get easier with chumps like you around. So you better be ready because I am gonna-!" Before she could finish, she slipped on a banana peel she somehow didn't see and fell on her butt...

"Hey are you okay?" Yuji asked, running up to the now fallen Duelist.

"Am I okay? Am I okay?!" He heard Magisa shout. Her eyes were hidden from view while she looked like she was trembling with anger. But when she looked up... "I'm not okay!" She wailed. She had anime tears streaming down from her eyes when Yuji looked at her. "I feel on a stupid banana peel and my butt hurts! Owie!" Magisa complained like a little kid, rubbing her sore behind. Yuji fell down anime style at how the serious confident girl he was about to Duel was now acting like a five year old.

* * *

**Move 2: Gathering of the Rivals**

At Kaiba Corp's main HQ, a black limousine was pulling up to the main entrance. An attendant came and opened the back door for the limo's passenger. Daphne stepped outside, looking up at the marvelous building where she was employed at. She nodded her thanks to the attendant, and walked inside.

By the time she was at the elevator, she pulled out her phone. "This is Daphne. Please instruct the front desk to send Prime Minster Lazar to the Director's office once he arrives." She said in the phone, and hung up. She remained silent up until she finally reached her destination. She stepped out, and found herself in the her employer's office.

"I can assume that everything has been taken care off?" Director Tsubasa asked her, looking out over the city.

"Yes, and I've arranged for the Primer Minister to stop on this floor." Daphne said, bowing.

"Excellent." The Director said, smirking.

"Pardon me for asking this sir, but for what reason could he have to meet with you today? Surely he's aware of the tournament currently in progress." She asked him.

"That must be why he wants to meet now. It's the perfect opportunity to discuss our latest project." The Director explained.

"So I see. Then I shall take my leave." Daphne bowed, and let herself out of the room.

The Director, his eyes still fixated over the city, smirked. "Let's hope none of these Duelists disappoint me. I have high hopes for them, especially for the ones with...unique talents." He said turning around, and revealing his bright blue eyes, along with a long scar that went straight down the left eye.

* * *

Back with Yuji, he was trying to stop his would-be opponent from crying, though being a guy and all, he was failing miserably.

"Uh, don't worry. I'm sure there must be a doctor nearby, and I'm sure it can't be too bad." Yuji said uneasily.

"You don't understand!" Magisa cried. "It hurts so bad!"

'Oh man! This is one of the times when I wish my cousin was here. At least then, I could continue on with the tournament.' Yuji thought frantically. He knew that there wasn't a lot of time left before it'd be too late for him, but what was he suppose to do? Abandon the girl and act as if nothing happened? Now he was starting to feel like he caused the accident!

He sighed as the girl kept crying, and turned around. Magisa looked up and thought he was going to just leave her, but to her surprise he bent down and glanced back at her. "Here. Get on my back and I'll take you to a doctor."

"Wha-What?" Magisa said confused by this act of kindness.

"I said I'll take you to a doctor." Yuji repeated.

"But, if you do that then you won't make it in time in time to qualify for the Fortune Cup."

"There's always next year. Besides, I can't just go ahead and act as if nothing happened. The last thing I want to do is to abandon a friend." Yuji said smirking.

Magisa didn't know what to say. Here she was, getting an offer of help from some guy she doesn't know, and what's more, he called her his friend. He was willing to give up the tournament just to help her. She smiled before standing straight up, as if nothing had happened.

"Thanks, but I'm fine now." She said, her voice now relaxed compared to before. Yuji stood straaight up, and noticed that he was only just a few inches taller than her.

"You sure?"

"Yup. Sorry about that. I tend to over exxagerate sometimes." Magisa said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Aw, look what we have here." A voice said. Yuji and Magisa looked behind them and saw three guys walking towards them. They were all wearing biker gear, and each had a Duel Disk on their arm. The middle one had dark curly hair, while the other two were bald. "What a touching scene. It makes me want to throw up!" The middle one said.

"And you three would be?" Yuji asked, already knowing that they were in the tournament.

"My name is Chester, and these two are Chance and Chuck. We're know as Team Roadkill, and we're gonna own this tournament!"

"Big talk, coming from a few punks like you." Yuji said.

Chester and his two lackeys laughed. "Ha. Look at this kid trying to act tough. We'll just have to show him what happens to tough guys like him." He said, activating his Duel Disk. The twins followed suit.

"Bring it on!" Yuji said, but before he could activate his Duel Disk, Magisa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Yuji, allow me to handle this." She said, stepping forward.

"But you'll be at a disadvantage with it being three on one. If we teamed up-"

"Don't worry." Magisa smirked. "I've dealt with creeps a lot scarier then them. This duel won't even last very long."

"So you think you can take us on all by yourself girly? Then why don't we make this intresting with a little wager. If we win, then you'll have to come with us."

"That's crazy! There's no way she'll accept that-!"

"I accept!" Magisa said, cutting Yuji off.

"What?!" Yuji screamed, face faulting.

"But if I win, then you three must leave us and anyone else around here alone." Magisa said. "And to make it even more intresting, if either of you can inflict damage to my life points, then I'll forfot the duel."

"Deal!" Chester said.

"Then let's go! Time to get Magical!" Magisa said, twriling around before activating her Duel Disk and striking a pose.

'I hope she knows what she's doing.' Yuji thought.

"Let's Duel!" They all said.

* * *

In another part of the city, another duel is reaching it's conclusion...

"I activate the Equip Spell Double Sword!" Said a calm voice, belonging to no other than the white haired boy from earlier. The card he played showed a warrior wielding two swords. A pair of katanas appeared, hovering in the air. On his side of the field, aside from the katanas he also had on the field a samurai donned in green armor with matching headgear, wearing a blue robe underneath. He had brown eyes and hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail, and had a white headband on his head and two swords sheathed.

"Now any Level Four Warrior Monster equipped with this has their abilities doubled. In other words, this means my Mataza the Zapper can attack you for a grand total of four times!" Mataza unsheathed both his swords, while grabbing the twin katanas placing two swords in each hand. (ATK:1300 Level 3)

"But my Dark Blade is still stronger than your puny samurai, especially with he's equipped with Kiryu!" (ATK:2500 Level 4) His opponent said. On his side of the field was a dark night (AN: No, it's not Batman) with a red cape, two board swords in each hand, and black armor with spikes all over it, and on his helmet. He was mounted on a red dragon with two yellow horns. "Face it Hiro, your winning streak ends now!"

Hiro: 4000 (Hand Count: 5)  
Unnamed Opponent: 6000 (Hand Count: 3)

"This is where it ends." Hiro muttered before playing his final card. "I play Swift Blade!" The image on the card showed a swordsman raising up a sword. "Now my monster gains 300 Attack Points for every monster I hold in my hand." He thens shows his hand, showing it to be full of monsters, but were unidentifiable. Mataza glowed with a green aura, his power boosting up. (ATK: 1300-2800)

"No way!" His opponent screeched.

"Now Mataza, end this with Four Blade Assault!" Hiro commanded. The monster ran over to his final opponent. Although Dark Blade tried to get away by moving his dragon up, the samurai jumped into the air, and readied his sword's for battle. Dark Blade managed to jump off of Kiryu, leaving the poor dragon to take the blow, shattering into pixels. (UN: LP 6000-5700) But Mataza appeared in front of the knight, and attacked before he could defend himself, destroying him. (UN: LP 5700-4500)

In a split second he was gone, reappearing in front of his targets master, slashing at him with all four blades, creating a violent shockwave that knock the enemy down. (UN: LP 4500-0000)

The crowd that gathered around them cheered in excitement at the victory.

"Did you see that?!" "Hiro, the Swift Duelist strikes again!" "I heard that this was his thirtieth win in under one hour!" "He's such a dreamboat!" Although Hiro heard what the crow were saying, he paid no mind to them, and walked away towards his assign destination.

'These opponents are no match for me. They are nothing but minor obstacles. With each victory the wind get's stronger, guiding me on the path needed to achieve my goal. This tournament is only the beginning of things to come.' He thought in his head, walking through.

A little ways back, the girl with the ends of her hair dyed two different colors was wrapping up a duel she was in. On her field was a man with long brown hair, a blue roman shirt, black shorts with gold lining at the bottom, gold bracers on his arms and legs, the former having elbow guard like feathers, a headdress and white wings on his back, the tips colored yellow, orange, and red. Her opponent however, had nothing to protect himself with.

A crowd also gathered around to watch the duel, but the girls in the crowd were cheering for the girl dueling.

"Finish him Haley!" Show him what happens when he calls you weak!"

Haley: 1700 (Hand Count 2)  
Unnamed Opponent: 1100 (Hand Count 3)

"You heard them. Now finish this jerk off Honest with Honest Feather Shoot!" (ATK: 1100 Level 4) Haley commanded. Her monster obeyed and shot an array of feathers at the opponent, depleting his Life Points to zero. (UN: LP 1100-000)

The already cheering girls cheered louder when she won. Haley waved at them before walking over to her defeated opponent, who had slumped down to the ground after losing. "I guess this will teach you not to expect an easy win just because your opponent was a girl." She said a little smugly.

"You just got lucky, that's all!" Her opponent shouted in protest.

Haley shrugged. "Believe what you want. All that I know is that I proved women do have what it takes to become Pro Duelists. Once I win the Fortune Cup, I'll show the whole world just what I'm made off!" She exclaimed, raising a fist in the air. She spun around on her heel and took off towards the stadium.

* * *

Back at Kaiba Corp, Tsubasa was watching some of the duels from the tournament in front of a wide holographic screen, while enjoying a cup of tea. He had just finished watching Hiro and Haley's duels. He smiled at each respective victory.

"Those two seem to be doing pretty well. I have no doubt they will make it into the finals with their skills." Tsubasa said with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Quite indeed Director." Said a short, effeminate man with red lipstick light purple hair. He is wearing an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim. He was sitting across from him, also enjoying some tea. "But putting the duels aside from now, I am glad that we finally got this chance to meet."

"Yes. I've been meaning to talk to you about our little project, and I think it would be a good idea to unveil it during the tournament." Tsusbasa said, putting the tea cup down.

"Are you certain? They're only prototypes after all, and there aren't that many to begin with."

Tsubasa folded his hands and lean his head on them. "I'm positive of that Prime Minster Lazar. If we have some of our tournament finalists testing them out, then we'll be guaranteed some good results, especially since they will have to adjust to them as they duel."

"If you say so. So, who do you think might win the Fortune Cup?" Lazar asked.

Tsubasa leaned back a little as he answered. "It's too soon to say, though I've seen a lot of promising Duelists so far, but some of the sponsors believe that one certain Duelist may win the whole thing."

"Ohhh, well they must have a lot of confidence in this one if they think he'll win the whole tournament. So who is he?"

The image on the screen changed, to show another duel was about to start. The director smiled at this. "Why don't I just show you instead?"

* * *

"I now play the Spell Card Destruction!" Chester said, placing the card in the Duel Disk. He, Magisa, and his two cronies discarded every card they held in their hand, and redrew the same number of cards. "Now that all our cards were discarded, we can do this!" Smoke came from out of their Duel Disks, before they each formed into various Fiend Type monsters.

Yuji was watching with wide eyes. 'No way! Those are some of the strongest Dark World monsters in the game! On Chester's side is Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World (ATK:2700 Level 8), and Brron, Mad King of Dark World (ATK:1800 Level 4)! While Chance and Chuck have Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World (ATK:2300 Level 5), Zure, Knight of Dark World (ATK:1600 Level 4), Sillva, Warlord of Dark World (ATK:2300 Level 5), and Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World (ATK:2500 Level 8)! Since most of them were summoned from the Graveyard, they can use their special effects, and that means that Magisa is in trouble!' He thought worriedly.

"Now that we brought out the big guns, were gonna end this duel, and you, once and for all!" Chester shouted, laughing manically with his cronies.

"I have to say, you've managed to take advantaged you and your team set up, having three separate fields." Magisa said calmly, her eyes closed. "But..." She snapped them open, raising her right hand as a facedown activated. "I'm afraid it's not good enough! I activate the Trap Card, Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror!" An ancient egyptian mirror appeared in front of her, sucking in all of the dark smoke from the Dark World Monsters!

All of Team Roadkills monsters slumped down, as if they were drained of their will to fight. "Our Monsters! What have you done to our Monsters?!"

"I just negated all of their effects, thats all." Magisa replied winking. "Thanks to my Trap Card, all Dark-Type Monsters on the field and in the Graveyard will have their effects negated!"

Yuji whistled in amazement on the move she made. "Awesome! That one card just practically lock downed all of their decks!"

"Grrr! It doesn't matter! We may not be able to use their effects this turn, but we can still attack! Go!" He commanded. All of the Dark World monsters somehow regained enough strength to make an all out attack on their foe, which was a sorceress with brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing emerald green spellcaster armor and a hat, while carrying a matching hook-shaped staff.

"I don't think so! Go Negate Attack!" The attacks were all stopped by the invisible vortex.

"Fine, but this is your last turn before we take you out!"

"You sure talk tough for someone who hasn't damaged my Life Points yet." Magisa commented.

Magisa: 4000 (Hand Count 6)  
Chester: 2400 (Hand Count 5)  
Chance: 3300 (Hand Count 3)  
Chuck: 1900 (Hand Count 3)

Aside from Magisa's Monster, she also had two facedown cards on the field. "It's now my move boys." She said, drawing from her deck. She smiled at what she drew. "And it looks like it's time I wrapped this up! "I play Magical Academy!" A card showing three spellcasters appeared. "Now for the price of two cards, I can Normal Summon 1 Spellcaster-Type monster from my hand, then increase its Level by 2 and attack by 500. So now my Magician's Valkyria will take a bow." Her monster did just that as it glowed before fading away. "to summon my Dark Magician Girl!" She declared proudly. In the former magician's place was a girl in a blue dress and a pink miniskirt, with blue boots, gauntlets, a hat, and a blue staff. (ATK:2500 Level 8)

"So what? She can't take down all of us!"

"That where your wrong. First I'll activate my trap Royal Decree. Now all Trap Cards effects are negated. And because my mirror is no longer negating Dark-Type monsters effects, my Dark Magician Girl gains 300 extra attack points because I have a Dark Magician in the Graveyard, thanks to you." (ATK:2500-2800) "The I'll activate my other facedown card, Mage Power. With this, Dark Magician Girl will receive 500 attack points for every spell or trap on my field. Counting this, her power increases by 1500!" (ATK: 2800-4300)

"You still can't attack us all at once!" Chester said, starting to feel a little scared.

"Oh really. Well this ought to prove you wrong. I play my final two cards, Spell Economics and Diffusion Wave Motion!" (ATK:4300-5300)

"No way!" All three of them shouted at once.

"How did she get all of these rare cards?" Yuji asked himself.

"With Spell Economics, I don't have to pay any Life Points to activate Spell Cards, which my other card required 1000 of by the way. Now my Dark Magician Girl and attack all of your monsters, since her Level is over 7. Now attack with Dark Burning attack!"

Dark Magician Girl swung her staff and fired off crescents of pink energy, cutting through all of the Dark World monsters, and depleting Team Roadkills life Points to zero. (Chester: LP 2400-000) (Chance: LP 3300-0000) (Chuck: LP 1900-0000)

The force of the attack was so strong that it knocked backed all three of them unconscious.

Yuji was astounded at how Magisa actually managed to defeat three opponents at once, without taking any damage. He ran up to her. "That was incredible! I didn't think it was possible to pull of a combo like that!" He said excitedly.

"Well with the right kind of cards, anything is possible, but really I was only lucky at the last minute." Magisa said humbly.

"Then you must be really lucky, especially with all those different rare cards you have in your deck. I'd liked to go up against them sometime, so what do you say we have our duel now?" Yuji asked, pulling out his Duel Disk.

"No thanks." Magisa said calmly, causing Yuji to go white. (like how they do in an anime sometimes)

"Why not? You were eager to duel me just a little while ago."

"Yeah, but that was then, and this is now. Besides, the rules don't say that we can't accompany each other on the way."

"I guess so, but still..."

"Just then, a large explosion was heard not far off from where they were. It soon followed by several screams.

"On second thought, let's put our duel on hold! I have to see what happened over there!" Yuji said, running off into the direction of the explosion.

"Hey, I don't like being ignored you know." Magisa pouted, running after him.

* * *

Tsubasa and Lazar just finished watching one of the tournament duels, with the latter looking as white as a ghost. He shakily turned his head to address Tsubasa. "Did that really just happen?"

He nodded. "Yes. Now you can see just why he's a favorite to win. A powerful pro, capable of defeating that many Duelist's at once."

* * *

Yuji kept running til he stopped at a man made canal. Spread out over the canal were ten unconscious bodies. Yuji scanned the canal until his eyes laid on a young man around his age, with long curly blond hair, a pink blazer with gold accents with a white shirt underneath, stylish black pants with dress shoes, and blue eyes, with his hair covering his left eye. On his arm, was a pink duel disk that looked like it resembled a ballerina's shoe.

The man noticed Yuji looking around. "Ah, you must be my next challenger, are you not?" He asked in an elegant tone.

"Did you defeat all of these opponents?" Yuji asked.

"Why yes. All ten of them tried so hard, but in the end I emerged victorious. And to think that they all came at me at once"

"Whoa, take down ten Duelists all by yourself, you must be one heck of a Duelist!" Yuji said smirking. "In that case, I'm willing to take you on!"

"You mean you do not fear me after witnessing my victory?" He asked confused.

"Nope. I mean, I didn't really see you duel, but if your this strong then I have to take you on."

The youth chuckled before activating his Duel Disk. "Very well then. My name is Teru Grace, and you would be?"

* * *

The screen beeped again, showing two familiar youth's. "Ah, so he's found another challenger so soon. This will be interesting."

Lazar laughed a little. "I feel sorry for that poor boy. Teru will clobber him in just a few turns." He said, obvious on who he was rooting for.

* * *

"The name's Yuji Amano, and I'm gonna Exceed my Limitations!" He activated his Duel Disk, which started spinning rapidly before the edges of the disk extended in points of a star. He then drew five cards.

"Yuji Amano. A lovely name. let's just see how graceful you and your monsters can be." Teru said, drawing five cards.

"Let's duel!"

Yuji: 4000  
Teru: 4000

Magisa finally caught up to Yuji, panting from the long run. "It looks like I'm just in time..." Once she caught her second wind, she observed Yuji's opponent. 'This guy looks like he'll be real trouble if Yuji doesn't play his cards right. Good luck.'

"I go first. Draw!" Teru declared, drawing. "I summoned Cyber Tutu in attack mode!" (ATK: 1000 Level 3) He placed a card on the field, and what appeared in front of him was a young ballerina with medium length pink hair in a bowl cut, and a see through visor. She was wearing a red and white leotard with a frilly tutu. "Then I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn." Two facedown's appeared in-between him and Tutu.

"My draw!" Yuji said drawing. "Your monster may be cute, but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna attack her. I summon Dark Valkyria in attack mode!" (ATK: 1800 LEVEL 4) The sliver haired angel with blue battler armor and black wings appeared. "Now attack with Dark Spiral Magic!"His Valkyria blasted dark magic from both of her hands.

"Not so fast! Go Doble Passé! Now I can redirect your attack on my monster to myself!" His Cyber Tutu did a pirouette, evading the attack, but letting it hit Teru instead. (Teru: LP 4000-2200)

"Why would you end up taking that attack when you could've taken less damage if it hit Tutu?"

"Because of his trap's second effect." Magisa said, noticing what Teru was planning.

"Correct my dear. When I get hit, so do you thanks to my trap. Attack with Pounding Pirouette!" Cyber Tutu leaped over Yuji's monster and gave him a swift roundhouse kick to his side, causing him to kneel down. (Yuji: LP 4000-3000)

"Good move." He complimented, standing up. "I end my turn with a facedown, Now let's see what you got."

"With pleasure. I draw, then I'll attack with my Cyber Tutu!" Tutu made another leap, readying to attack.

"With Cyber Tutu's effect, she can land a direct attack on Yuji if all his monsters are stronger than her. If he powers her up, then Teru could deal some serious damage." Magisa said.

Yuji, also aware of her effect, braced himself for another kick but saw that he wasn't her target. Instead, she was aiming for Dark Valkyria. The Gemini monster countered with a magic infused kick of her own. The to struggled to overpower the other, but in the end it was Dark Valkyria who came out on top. (Teru: LP 2200-1400)

"Now it is time for the recital to begin! I activate the Trap Card Black Rebirth!" His facedown flipped up, revealing a female with black swan wings rising from a pond. "If my Life Points are lower than your while one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I can resurrect the destroyed monster and double it's attack points!" Cyber Tutu remerged. (ATK: 1000-2000)

"Now that I have a monster with 2000 attack points, I can special summon this! The Tuner Monster Cyber Pirouette!" (ATK: 2000 Level 4) Next to Cyber Tutu was a young girl with puffy yellow hair, and a yellow leotard.

"A Tuner?!"

"This could be trouble!"

"Now I tune my Cyber Pirouette with my Cyber Tutu! Dance my beautiful monsters!" Pirouette Virgo split apart into four white stars, each one transforming into a green virtual ring. The rings flew through the body of Cyber Tutu, who transformed into seven white stars.

"I Synchro Summon...Cyber Belladonna!" (ATK: 2500 Level 7) A burst of white-green light flashed before the duel. Out of the light emerged a monster with yellow skin, her hair in pigtails, yellow shoulder pads with tree red diamonds on it, and a mushroom like tutu with a blue crescent moon on it. At the end of her hands, and feet were small sticks that looked to be really sharp, with another one on her head, and yellow leggings.

"What is that thing?" Yuji asked.

"This thing just so happens to be my greatest monster, and the one who will defeat you, just as it has defeated all of of my other opponents. So I hope you enjoyed the tournament, because this is where it will end for you!"

**To be continued...**

* * *

**Preview**

Yuji: How am I gonna get out of this?

Teru: You can't. Now I'll show you the power of a Pro!

MC: Attention all Duelists! You have ten minutes left before the time limit is up!

Magisa: It all comes down the this last draw!

Tsubasa: And now the real fun begins!

Next Time: The Real Fight Begins!

Yuji: I'll exceed my Limitations!

* * *

**OC Cards:**

**Cyber Pirouette**

**Level 4/ Warrior/ Earth/Effect Atk 2000/Def 1000  
This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can Special Summoned if you have a monster with 2000 attack points.**

******Double Sword  
Continuous spell card.  
Equip this card to a level four Warrior-Type Monster. That monster can use their effects two more ****times for the rest of the turn. If the timing is not right, negate all of your monsters effects for the remainder of this turn.**

**The Black Rebirth  
Normal Trap card  
You can only activate this card if an attack position monster you controlled was destroyed in battle, and if your life points are less than your opponents. The destroyed monster is Special Summoned from the graveyard to your side of the field and it's attack points are doubled but the monster is removed at the end of your next battle phase.**

**Sorry for the long wait, but we finally have the next chapter out. However, at the current pace we're going we don't know when we'll have the next chapter ready since _I _am doing most of the writing (glares at a frightened Network Ruler) So we'll be needing a beta-reader who can look over what I write and add on to it, otherwise the updates will just keep getting longer and longer. The fate of this fic os in you hands. Well, we hope you have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year.**


End file.
